crimsonsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
CrimsonSoul
Aro Hikari Tsukino and Eon Shoku Tsukino, two fraternal twins born in the Uchu Village, a small peaceful place, full of the Lycankin, humanoid creatures with the traits of wolves. Every Lycankin in the Uchu Village is unique and are raised as warriors, of course each with their own unique traits. Lycankin, can manipulate "Aura" very well and manifest that aura into a form and then shape it into an element that is decided before their first birthday, and must be marked in order to determine their starting aura levels and element they are affiliated with. All Lycankin begin there training around the age they began to truly use their minds, which is about 7 years sold and leave their homes around the age of 14 years old. A Lycankin's lifespan ranges from 300-400 years of age, and around the "Infernal Rebirth" era their powers became legendary and renowned throughout the Kynaiden Planet. As their abilities were used for bounty hunting, bodyguard work, sporting events, assassin's or joining the King's royal army. These people were called Warriors. Eon and Aro's father, Dharc Tsukino, was a well renowned warrior among the many residences here. He eventually came to power as the Alpha of Uchu Village and married a Dracbellar (Humaniod dragon creatures /w dragon features ) Eria Harajien, who was an even better warrior, in fact she was the King's general! Though the son of the Alpha, Eon was not allowed out into the village. This was because of his hyper-active destructive tendencies. While Aro decided to separate himself from the village and others other than his brother. When Eon and Aro where marked a few weeks after birth, a fate was uncovered that the two brothers were chosen. Aro, to be the possessor of Space (suppose to be unobtainable) and the first to wield multiple elements. Along with being the chosen of Serenity. While Eon, on the other hand, was the possessor of Distortion and had weird ominous winds ( different and more destructive than the other wind element /w a purple color). Along with being the chosen of destruction. Both chosen never shown in history to have been brought in the same bloodline or at the same time. Eon's winds where so dangerous to others, that it hit it's targets externally instead of internally and cut or exploded on impact. Anyone besides Aro and his parents who would put him under emotionally stressful situations, his wind would began to envelop his body in dangerous purple currents and being a child, controlling emotions were difficult. Any whom got to close to him were wounded severely, and although Eon was the son of the Alpha among his fellow villagers, he was always kind and positive around them. Aro, like Eon had no traits like their parents; His hair was white and his eyes a golden crimson. Eon's hair was white as well, but his eye were like a bloody ocean crimson. Everything they had up until now was great both being at the age of 6. But...---- that all changed into broken memories when Daragon attacked their peaceful home and crush the once legendary people of Uchu Village. Their parents with their final good-bye's had saved their children, but at the cost of their lives and Daragon still alive and lurking.